The present invention relates to a blood lipid ameliorating composition that contains simvastatin in combination with one or more ingredients selected from the group consisting of a riboflavin derivative, a tocopherol derivative, an ascorbic acid derivative, pantethine, and taurine.
Since an increase in blood lipid peroxide levels causes damage to endothelial cells, enhances platelet aggregation, and promotes foam cell forming, all of which contribute to arteriosclerosis, lipid peroxide-lowering agents are useful agents.
Simvastatin reduces total cholesterol levels in the blood by inhibiting HMG-CoA reductase activity. Furthermore, it is known that simvastatin reduces lipid peroxide levels in the blood.
The anti-oxidative actions of riboflavin derivatives, tocopherol derivatives, and ascorbic acid derivatives are well known. Furthermore, it is known that pantethine and taurine reduce lipid peroxide levels in the blood (References: Sulfur Amino Acids, Vol. 7, No.1, 1984, p. 201-205; Geriatr. Med., Vol. 19, No. 3, p. 415-422).